Si Nanas Mencari Adiknya
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: /"Sebenarnya... Chrome ILANG!"/"HAAAHHH?"/"jaruk?" / "Ini bukan iklan Yamamoto..." / Semua sweatdrop segede-gedenya/" Dan ada yang lebih gawat lagi...Gue LAPER!"/ Gaje, humor gagal no problem, review? :3 Hints of 6927,5980,D1896 :v


**Judul**: Chrome Menghilang!?

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: T agar aman untuk masa depan yang cerah & gemilang (?)

**Disclaimer**: KHR milik Amano Akira, kalau saya yang punya karakternya bakal tambah ancur.

**Warning**: Humor gagal, OOC (pake banget), Typo(s), gaje, abal, garing, judul ngaco, bahasa amburadul, de el el.

* * *

**A/N**: Ini fanfic humor saya yang pertama dan ditulis dengan bahasa Indonesia yang (tidak) baik dan benar. Maaf bila humor nya gak kerasa, dan karena saya penggemar 1896 jadi itulah pairing yang saya pakai. Dengan sedikit adegan yaoi disana-sini dari karakter yang sifatnya di buat tambah ancur untuk (uhukkepuasanauthoruhuk) kepentingan cerita.

Setting umur:

- Chrome, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto = 11 tahun

-Mukuro, Hibari = 12 tahun

-Dino= 13 tahun

-Daemon = Usia bapak-bapak pada umumnya, terserah readers mau berapa saya gak peduli.

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang damai di kediaman keluarga buah tropis...

**"PAPPPPIIIIII!"**

Damai? Maaf, terjadi kesalahan, biar saya ulangi. Maksudnya suatu pagi yang ribut di kediaman keluarga buah tropis.

"Berisik banget sih Muk, gangguan tidur kecantikan papi aja!"

Terlihat seonggok buah dengan jambul nanas + poni semangka + 2 jalur balap kutu datang menghampiri anaknya denga baju tidur bermotif nanas sambil membawa boneka angry bird warna merah. Tidak lupa memakai sandal tidur berbentuk kelinci warna pink yang hoekunyuhoek. Kita ketahui bahwa orang itu adalah si pedo stalker anak kecil yang napsu ama Giotto alias om nya Tsuna (baca: Daemon Spade).

Oh ya, ini jam 9 pagi.

"PAPI! CHROME PI! CHROME!CHROME ILANG!" Jawab seonggok buah lainnya yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas berwarna biru tua dan mata seperti kacamata untuk nonton film 3D. Dia adalah si nanas mesum salah gaul yang napsu sama Tsuna (baca: Mukuro Rokudo).

Daemon cuma nguap selebar jidat Mukuro yang kinclong dan ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Kufufufu.. Dengerin gak!?"

Sang ayah persilangan antara nanas dan semangka itu pun terpaksa mengakhiri kegiatan ngucek-ngucek mata dengan gaya sok imut yang gak nahan bikin mual, "Nufufufu...Apaan sih? Kamu baru dapet menstruasi pertama?" Jawabnya dengan watados.

"Bapak gila! Ingat anakmu ini laki-laki! Laki-laki!" Mukuro putus asa, takut ayahnya tidak lagi mengingat dirinya sebagai laki-laki akibat obsesinya yang tidak wajar kepada anak imut.

"Nufufufu oh iya lupa, jadi ada apa Mukuro?"

"..."

Mukuro terdiam karena jiwanya lagi konsentrasi facepalm di dunia lain.

Dia bakalan kena sakit jiwa, cepat atau lambat jika terus tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi mau apalagi... Ayahnya adalah pengusaha sukses di bidang pernanasan & persemangkaan, jadi semua kebutuhan & uang jajannya akan tercukupi disini walaupun bayarannya adalah 'mental'nya.

"Oya, oya, Sadarkan dirimu!" Daemon menggoyang-goyangkan Mukuro yang rohnya sudah terpisah dengan badannya. (?)

Author: *datang entah darimana* Gimana bisa sadar..Emang bapaknya lu Mon! *di -schythe*

Daemon: Plis deh, Author gak usah ikut-ikutan.

Author: I-iya deh, maap *pundung*

Oke karena author dilarang komen, sekarang lanjut lagi ke cerita...

Mukuro berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi alangkah naas nya nasib anak nanas tersebut. Begitu bangun pemandangan yang ada di depannya adalah muka Daemon! Pemandangan berlevel sangat horror untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Tapi Mukuro tetep jaim walaupun sempet shock (corethampirjantungancoret) dikit, "Ngapain lu ada di depan muka gue!?"

Benar-benar anak yang songong dan kurang ajar sekali si nanas mesum satu ini.

"Oh kamu udah sadar, tadi mau papi kasih nafas buatan."

...

ALHAMDULILLAHH!

Di dalah hati Mukuro benar-benar bersyukur, sujud-sujud karena sudah sadar sebelum ayahnya melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya ternodai.

Dengan sigap dia mendorong ayahnya, "Pegi! Enyah sana enyah! Pergilah kau~ Pergi dari hidupku! Bawalah semua nanas & semangka... Yang menjijikan.."

Mendengar anaknya menyanyikan lagu untuk mengusirnya, dia ikut menjawab dengan lagu & gaya yang sangat najong dan entah darimana dia bawa kecrekan.

"Aku tak mau~ kalau aku dimadu *Crek Crek* Pulangkan saja aku pada orangtuaku~ *Crek Crek* Nufufufu"

Mukuro sweatdrop, "Kufufufu, Itu gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya."

"Yang penting ada 'aku tak mau' nya, " Daemon mengibaskan rambutnya. "Sudah papi mau tidur lagi! Gak baik buat kecantikan! Byee Muk~~~"

"UDAH JAM SETENGAH 10 SEMANGKA MESUM!"

Daemon tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mukuro dan meluncur ke kamar dengan masih ber 'nufufu' ria.

KRUKK..

"Tidak, perutku dalam bahaya."

**~#~#~#~#~**

"Juudaime, kita mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak yang bentuk rambutnya kayak gurita.

"Tadi Mukuro kirim sms katanya ada yang mau dibicarain," Jawab anak yang level moe nya udah overload dengan rambut anti-gravitasi warna coklat.

"Che, Apa mau nanas mesum itu!?"

"Maa, Gokudera jangan marah-marah begitu." Sang uhukpacaruhuk pun berusaha untuk menengkan uke nya yang gampang meledak.

"Berisik! Yakyuu-baka!"

"Hei, lihat itu Mukuro!" Tsuna menunjuk ke arah nanas yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. "HIEE!" Sebuah teriakan 'moe' keluar dari mulut anak itu karena melihat sang nanas berlari ke arahnya.

"Tsunayoshii~~~ Aku kangen!" Dia memajukan bibirnya dan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menyergap Tsuna. Mesum itu keturunan yah?

Tsuna merinding disko.

"Mau ngapain lu nyosor-nyosor kek soang! Bikin ngeri tau!" Sang (calon) tangan kanan Tsuna berhasil melindunginya dengan menarik Tsuna dan membiarkan Mukuro mendapat ciuman panas dari tembok.

"Kufufufu, bibir dan hidung gue yang sekseh.." Mukuro mengusap-ngusap bibir dan hidungnya, "Lu cemburu ya sama gue?"

"Idih amit-amit gue cemburu sama nanas mesum sakit jiwa!"

"Kufufufu, tapi model rambut gue ini masih lebih baik daripada model rambut lu yang kayak gurita ubanan!"

"Hellooo? Rambut gue ini abu-abu! Makanya kacamata 3 dimensi janga ditanem di mata!" Gokudera (dengan sangat OOC-nya)membalas, gak terima rambutnya yang -katanya- perfect dibilang gurita ubanan.

Tsuna & Yamamoto sweatdrop di tempat melihat adegan kayak ibu-ibu arisan yang lagi cekcok mulut ini.

"Mu-Mukuro, katanya ada pengen kamu omongin." Tsuna memotong pembicaraan (baca: perkelahian) mereka dengan sangat lembut.

Mukuro segera beralih ke arah uke tercintanya itu, "Kufufufu sampai lupa. Begini..." Dia mengganti ekspresi coretmesumcoret nya menjadi murung, "Sebenarnya.."

ketiganya antusias mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya..."

masih antusias.

"Begini..."

Masih antusi-

"WOII CEPETAN CERITANYA! GUA JEDODIN LU!" Bentak Gokudera gak sabaran.

"Kufufufu...Kan gue lagi nyari kata-kata yang klop." Mukuro berkata dengan santai dan watados.

"Klop nama makanan kaleeee." Yamamoto maksa masuk ke dalam percakapan karena dikacangin oleh author.

"Ya! Bisa jadi, bisa jadi!" Sepertinya Tsuna terpengaruh acara televisi yang sering dia tonton baru-baru ini.

"Kufufufu, jadi masih mau dengerin gue cerita?"

Gokudera narik napas panjang, "Makanya lu jangan banyak bacot!"

"Iya-iya..Sebenernya... Chrome hilang!"

"HAAAHHHH!?" Ketiganya kompak kaget berjamaah.

"Jaruk!?" Yamamoto yang korban iklan melanjutkan dialog tadi.

"Ini bukan iklan, Yamamoto.."

"Ahahaha, aku cuma mau nyoba-nyoba aja kok Tsuna!"

Semua sweatdrop segede-gedenya.

"Masa sih adek lu ilang, Mukuro?"

"Ihh, gak percaya... Tadi pagi dia udah gak ada dikamarnya! Apa mungkin... Dia MINGGAT!?" Mukuro yang belakangan ini sering banget nonton sinetron jadi meniru adegan dalam sinetron tersebut. Tidak lupa memakai efek suara dan efek zoom-nya.

Tsuna meletakkan tangan di depan mulutnya, persis kayak tante-tante ngeliat uban di rambutnya.

Gokudera poker face.

Yamamoto garuk-garuk kepala karena jarang keramas. *ditabok-ed*

"Dan ada yang lebih gawat lagi.." kali ini dia bicara dengan wajah serius.

Mereka masih di posisi masing-masing menunggu Mukuro bicara.

"...Gue LAPER!"

Semuanya facepalm ke jalanan.

"GUE KIRA APAAN! YANG SETIAP HARI MAKAN SEKALI AJA BIASA!"

"Hah, Goku.. Kamu makan cuma sekali!?" Yamamoto memasang ekspresi khawatir, secara... Uke kesayangan sih.

Gokudera mengangguk, "Om G gak bakal mau masakin gue, nah gue cuma bisa masak telor, sama air...Keseringan makan telor tar gue bisulan, minum air mulu perut gue kembung!"

Malang sekali nasibmu nak Goku.. *ngasih free puk-puk*

Terlihat mata Yamamoto mulai berair, dia meraih tangan Gokudera dan menggenggamnya erat, "Gokudera, menikahlah denganku!"

"Ha-Hah!?" Gokudera kaget wajahnya memerah kayak habis makanan cabe rawit milik tukang gorengan tanpa izin.

"Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia! Kamu boleh makan semua sushi di restoranku! Kamu bisa makan 7 kali sehari!" Lanjut Yamamoto

"Apa- apaan sih lu!?" Wajahnya tambah memerah seperti tobeli~~ (?)

Author: *rusuh lagi ngerebut laptopnya dari Lussuria* Woi, Lussuria! Jangan nulis sembarangan!

Lussuria: Mou~ Wajahnya kan emang merah kayak tobeli~

Author: Bodo amat! Di cerita gue bagian lu gak ada!

Lussuria: Ihh, jahat banget sih! Ekye kan mau bantu-"

(Sebelum Lussuria menyelesaikan kalimat najongnya itu, Gokudera sudah menendangnya keluar dari cerita).

"Aku serius, Gokudera! Menikahlah denganku!"

Gokudera gelagapan.

Mukuro ber-kufufufu ria sambil nutupin mata Tsuna. Katanya sih gara-gara Tsuna masih terlalu suci untuk melihat, padahal mau modus tuh.

"Kufufufu~ Lamaran yang romantis sekali Yamamoto, tapi lebih baik kita mencari adikku saja. Lamaranmu bisa dilanjutkan lain kali."

"Be-bener tuh si kepala na- maksudnya si Mukuro!" Gokudera tidak jadi memanggil Mukuro dengan sebutan buah kesukaannya karena sudah di-glare sama Mukuro.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" Yamamoto bertanya layaknya seorang anak perempuan kepo berambut bob yang suka bawa ransel ungu kemana-mana.

"Tanyakan pada peta! Tanyakan pada peta!" Jawab Tsuna polos sambil loncat-loncatan. Jadi inget monyet yang suka pake sepatu boot merah.

"Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang meloncat seenak jidat dari semak-semak dan mendarat di atas Gokudera.

"WOI! INGET UMUR SIALAN!"

Anak berambut blonde dan berawajah ehemgantengehem itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Gokudera yang mengamuk di bawahnya, "Mukuro, aku tahu dimana adikmu!"

Tsuna maju mendekati Dino, "Dimana?"

"Dia ada di taman bersama..."

Mukuro mengerutkan kening , "Bersama siapa?"

"Se-sebentar.." Tiba-tiba Dino meneteskan obat tetes mata, setelah di periksa ternyata tujuannya untuk menambah kesan pada drama yang akan dia mulai. "Hiks, dia bersama... KYOYAAA! HUWAA!'

Semua menutup kuping karena mendengar tangisan (baca: teriakan) Dino. Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa cinta seorang Dino Cavallone itu bertepuk sebelah kaki (?) kepada Hibari Kyoya. Secara... Hibari Kyoya itu 500% straight! Begitulah yang dia katakan di diary keramat miliknya.

"Mau apa adikku dengan si pecinta burung kampung yang suka gigitin orang itu!?" Mukuro melotot tidak percaya sampai-sampai ada lebah tadi pengen nyengat Tsuna kabur gara-gara pelototannya Mukuro. (yah lumayanlah bisa dipake buat ngelindungin uke)

"HIEE! Hibari-san!?"

Dino mengangguk sambil mengelap uhukobattetesmatauhuk nya dengan tisu bekas yang ada di jalan. Jangan tanya author tisu itu bekas siapa atau bekas apaan, karena author gak mau tahu. (di bacok)

"Lalu, kenapa kamu nangis Dino-san?" tanya Tsuna yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan sangat hoekoenyoehhoek. Jika kalian lihat, akan ada Mukuro sedang menahan nosebleed di background.

"Hiks.. Tsuna.. Kamu gak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku! Aku sakit hati, Tsuna! Sakit ha- Ohok ohok!" Mampus, Dino menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras sampe bengek.

Semua -kecuali Gokudera yang masih didudukin Dino- sweatdrop.

"Bodo amat! Mau sakit hati kek, sakit gigi kek, sakit kuda kek! Gak peduli! Yang penting lu awas dari badan gue!"

Dino menoleh ke bawah dan kaget karena melihat ada Gokudera di bawahnya, "Hii! Ngapain lu ada di bawah gue!? Modus lu ya!?"

"Modus kuda lu! Lu yang nindihin gue! Ikh, badan gue yang sempurna dan langsing ini bisa-bisa rusak! Gak bang-!"

"Gurita, no bacot," Potong Mukuro yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. "Kufufufu, awas kau tsundere kepala tempurung! Aku akan menyelamatkan Chrome! ayo kita pergi, Tsunayoshi-kun! Mukuro to the rescue!" Mukuro pergi berlari ke arah taman sambil menarik (baca: menyeret) Tsuna.

Gokudera cengo sebentar "JUUDAIMEEE!" Gokudera -dengan tidak sadar- menarik tangan Yamamoto dan berlari mengikuti juudame-nya.

Yamamoto ngeblush gaje sambil nyengar nyengir, emang bener ya kata orang? katanya cinta bisa memperbanyak pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Dino cengo + mangap kayak ikan mas koki pengen ngambil napas, "Woi jangan tinggalin gue!"

**~#~#~#~#~#~**

"CHROME! DIMANA CHROME-ku!?"

"Ng, Mukuro.."

Mukuro yang tadinya kayak belatung nangka gak bisa diem, mengibaskan rambutnya untuk melihat ke arah Tsuna. "Ya, Tsunayoshii-kun?"

Tsuna keburu merinding disko sebelum berhasil nanya, "Ng-nggak apa-apa kok."

"Woi, nanas mesum!" Gokudera berdiri di antara mereka berdua, "Lu nyari apaan sih?"

"Kufufufu, bego! Pake nanya lagi...Chrome lah!"

"Ohh... Tapi lu udah pernah periksain diri ke dokter jiwa belom?"

"Buat apaan?"

"SOMPLAK, BUAT PERIKSAIN RAMBUT NANAS LU! MANA ADA ORANG NYARIIN ADIKNYA KE TEMPAT KAYAK GITU!"

"Emang gue nyari ke tempat kayak apaan?"

"KAYAK GITU!" Gokudera menunjuk ke sebuah tempat sampah yang di pegang oleh Mukuro.

Yamamoto dan Tsuna cuma bisa facepalm dalem hati. Apa tindakan Mukuro yang nyari Chrome ke setiap tempat sampah, kolong-kolong bangku, sampai ke setiap tempat sampah bisa di anggap wajar? Kalo menurut author sih itu orang sarafnya ada yang salah.

"Kenapa? Gak ada yang salah.." Jawab Mukuro cuek.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, & Gokudera memasang wajah 'wtf' seakan akan sedang berteriak "Lu kata lagi nyari tikus!?"

"Hoi kaliaannn!"

Keempatnya menoleh, terlihat seekor kuda blond- maksudnya Dino sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang cetar membahana dan sinar matahari menambah efek kilauan di sekelilingnya, sedangkan senyum kinclong tertempel di wajahnya yang tampan.

(Catatan: Paragraf tadi adalah permintaan dari Dino)

"Mau apa lu disini muka kuda?" Ucap Gokudera jutek, masih dendam soal tadi.

"Begini-begini cewe pada demen taooo" Balas Dino super PD

"Ya gak nahan, gak nahan pengen ke wc. Kalo cewe pada demen kenapa lu malah naksir cowo? Dasar stress!" Gerutu Gokudera kecut.

"Eniwey Beidewey masuk busway kejepit doorway.." Dino melihat sekeliling-sekeliling, "Kyoya mana?"

"Nih si nanas lagi nyari di **tempat sampah."**

Mukuro tidak menyadari unsur sarkastik yang terpendam dalam kalimat Gokudera, dengan santainya dia maju mendekati Dino dan mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya "Kufufufu, gue gak nemuin tuh tsundere! Cariin dong."

"Gue juga lupa tadi mereka dimana.. Kan tadi gue langsung kabur gara-gara shock."

"PE-A!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, herbivore!?"

Terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Kalo bagi fangirls sih bakalan bikin teriak-teriakan, tapi kalo bagi karakter KHR malah bikin jantungan, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin! Saking horrornya tuh suara. Tunggu... jadi kayak peringatan dari sebuah produk ya? Ah, biarin lah..

Semuanya memutar leher patah-patah bak robot kurang diminyakin.

"HIBARI!?"

"Iya ini gue! Kenapa? Masalah buat loe?" Jawab Hibari dengan gahoel, terlihat Chrome berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mukuro-nii?"

"Ahh CHROMEE!" Tanpa bacot lagi, Mukuro langsung berlari ke arah Chrome dan menyambut Chrome dengan pelukannya.

PLETAKK

"Janga macam-macam, herbivore. _Kamikorosu._"

Sebelum Mukuro bisa memeluk Chrome, ciuman manis dari tonfa Hibari sudah mendarat di jidatnya yang selebar lapangan basket.

"Kufufufu...Sialan lu kepala bulet! Itu adek gue, lu nyulik adek gue! Gue laporin lu ke Jokowi!"

"Bodo amat, herbivore! Sana lu pergi!"

"Tunggu.. Hibari-san sama Chrome, berarti kalian pacaran dong?" Tanya Yamamoto santai. Sementara yang lain melototin dia karena dia nyari mati.

"Iya, makanya lu pergi sana! Gangguin kencan gue aja! _Kamikorosu_!" Hibari menarik tangan Chrome dan ingin segera kabur dari kerumunan itu.

"Tunggu!" Mukuro menarik tangan Chrome, "Chrome, kakakmu ini sedang dalam bahaya!"

Chrome berhenti dan menoleh ke Mukuro. Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti 'O', "Bahaya!?"

Mukuro mengangguk lalu menunjuk ke arah perutnya.

"ASTAGANAGABONARLAGIMODAR! Mukuro-nii! Kamu hamil!?"

Semua -minus Hibari- melongo nganga, entah karena reaksi Chrome yang kelebihan OOC akibat author yang nulis fanfic ini geblek, atau karena perkataan Chrome yang menyebutkan bahwa Mukuro hamil.

"KEJEM! KEJEM! KEJEM BANGET KAMU CHROME SAMA KAKAK!MANA MUNGKIN KAKAK HAMIL... KAKAK KAMU ITU COWOK CHROME!" Mukuro tambah putus asa. Bukan hanya ayahnya yang gak nganggep dia cowok lagi, tapi adiknya juga!

"Oh iya, maaf lupa" Chrome inosen.

"Aku LAPAR! Masak lah untukku Chrome! Selamatkan kakakmu ini dari bahaya makanan ajaib buatan semangka mesum itu!"

Chrome memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Masakan ayah itu kan... Nanas goreng, Nanas goreng mentega, Nanas bakar, Nanas goreng tepung, dan Nanas goreng mentega. Emang sih, bosen juga makan nanas melulu."

Di dalam batin yang lain, 'Astagajim... Masakan macam apa dari dimensi berapa dibikin oleh jin apakah itu?'

"Ya Chrome.. Masak untukku ya?"

Chrome mengangguk, tapi ketika dia mau berjalan ke arah Mukuro, Hibari menariknya.

"Biarkan saja dia, herbivore! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Kufufufu, jangan ikut campur lu tsundere! Tuh si muka kuda udah nunggu!" Mukuro nunjuk ke Dino.

Dino melancarkan senyum pepsoden nya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hibari merinding terus memalingkan muka, "Siapa sudi!"

Dino shock dan kena serangan jantung.

R. I. P Dino Capallone.

"Pokoknya dia adek gue!"

"Dia pacar gue!"

Yamamoto, Tsuna, & Gokudera memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing daripada menonton adegan bertuliskan 'dilarang meniru ini dirumah' itu. Sepertinya Mukuro harus menahan rasa laparnya lebih lama lagi.

Tamat

(dengan sangat dipaksakan)

* * *

Akhirnya jadi jugaaa! *tari ubur-ubur*

Repiw ya repiw *hoeeekk*

Readers, pineapples are loved :3


End file.
